clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2014
The Halloween Party 2014 was a party in Club Penguin that began on October 23, and ended on November 5, 2014. Storyline A week before the Halloween Party, puffles begin to feel agitated, and the first three floors of the Puffle Hotel appearing "haunted." Gariwald VIII goes to investigate the alleged paranormal activity that is happening here, hinting toward Ghost Puffles. October 23, the Puffle Hotel shot up thirteen stories overnight, and rumors about Ghost Puffles haunting the Puffle Hotel begin to circulate. Gariwald VIII has gone missing while investigating paranormal events there. With the help of Skip the bellhop, penguins have to explore all 13 floors of the haunted hotel, solve puzzles, and assemble the ghost catcher to save Gariwald. Later, Skip is revealed to be an evil ghost who wants to use the energy of the ghost puffles to haunt Club Penguin Island. However, he is defeated by penguins, Gariwald is freed from being kidnapped, and penguins are allowed to adopt a ghost puffle. Walkthrough As soon as the player arrives at the Puffle Hotel, the bellhop Skip greets them, saying that he started working there when the hotel started to look haunted. In order to explore the hotel to find Gariwald, the player must find the elevator, which is unfortunately out of order. Skip suggests that the player goes down to the Basement to turn on the switches, which causes Ghost Puffles to appear. Skip gets scared, and blames the puffles for haunting the hotel, and suspects them of taking Gariwald. With the elevator now working, the player will be able to access all the floors except the ones that have to be unlocked during the party and the 13th floor, to which Skip claims "you know, there's nothing on the 13th floor anyway." Upon entering the Sitting Room, which is on the fourth floor, the player spots a mysterious gear piece. However, a wall moves up and closes the fireplace, and ghostly fires ignite on the candlesticks around the room and fireplace as more Ghost Puffles appear. The player must throw snowballs on the fires to extinguish them. After all the fires are out, the wall blocking the gear piece lowers, allowing the player to claim it. Skip confirms it as the gear as part of the Ghost Catcher, a contraption of Gariwald's. The player is then tasked of collecting all of the gear parts for the Ghost Catcher while solving puzzles and encountering more Ghost Puffles. Upon arriving at the Dining Room on the sixth floor, the player encounters another part of the Ghost Catcher. However, like the Sitting Room, a wall lowers down, preventing the player from retrieving the part. The player must simply arrange the plates on the tables so that the light coming from the ceiling to hit the wall, allowing the player to successfully get the part. The player then searches for the next part of the Ghost Catcher on the 7th floor, the Ballroom. Like the previous two rooms, a puzzle must be solved to retrieve the part. The player must follow the paths shown on the wall above the part, despite coming back to the same room. Once the player has successfully followed the path instructions, the player can get the part required for the Ghost Catcher. The player then finds the next part of the Ghost Catcher on the 8th floor, the Pool. In order to retrieve the part, the player must pop all the pumpkins in the room to receive the part. The player searches the library on the 9th floor for the next part of the Ghost Catcher, which is organized into a maze. The player must find the way to the power circuit to lower the wall, retrieve the part, then find the way out of the maze. On the eleventh floor, the Balcony, the player must answer four riddles said by a gargoyle by using certain emotes. The emotes are a smiley face, frown face, winking face, and queasy face. Once the player has answered all four riddles correctly, the player is rewarded with the last part of the Ghost Catcher, assuming that the player went in order. After all the parts have been found for the Ghost Catcher, the player can assemble them on the twelfth floor, the Storage Room. The player then uses the power circuit pad to trap the Ghost Puffles. Skip congratulates the player, and a cage comes down on the player. Skip says that everything worked out the way he wanted it, and his icon changes to look ghost-like. The player and the Ghost Puffles are transported to the 13th floor. On the 13th floor Skip reveals his true form as a ghost, and reveals his plan to trick the player into capturing the Ghost Puffles, then using their energy to haunt Club Penguin. He also reveals that he was the one to capture Gariwald. Gariwald asks the player to find a way to get out of the cage. The player then throws a snowball at the power box, which shuts the cage down. The player then attempts to free the Ghost Puffles, but Skip uses his energy to block the player, saying that the Ghost Puffles are his "ticket to the big-leagues." Gariwald suggests that the player throws a snowball at the rubble above Skip. When the player does this, Skip temporarily gets distracted, and the player sets the puffles and Gariwald free. After the player does that, Skip escapes from the hotel. Gariwald congratulates the player for freeing the puffles, and the player can adopt a Ghost Puffle and claim the Bellhop Hat. Free items Trivia *It was first confirmed in a "You Decide" blog post on the What's New Blog.You Decide: Halloween Costumes *It was the 10th annual Halloween Party in Club Penguin. *This was the second Halloween Party to feature a new puffle, the first being the Halloween Party 2007, with the yellow puffle. However, in the 2007 Halloween Party, the puffle could not be adopted at the time. *This marked the second appearance of Gariwald VIII. *The party began at the same time as the 9th Anniversary Party. Glitches *There was a glitch during the party in which upon logging on, the player card will display the image of the Olaf transformation revert button in the bottom-right. Clicking the button will not have any effect. *At one point the Mine stopped working and no one could play games in it or leave unless they used the map. You could also walk on the walls. Gallery Sneak Peeks Poll costumes-1406754157.jpg|The poll options from the What's New Blog, also confirming the party HalloweenPartySneakPolaroids-1412016629.jpg|A sneak peek on the Spanish What's New Blog Pollcostumeswinner-1412118195.jpg|The winner of the poll from the What's New Blog 5BF4FDF7-6056-4C6B-A751-03C2A974CDB3.PNG|The membership information Garyproof.png|The confirmation of the mascot b0o0i79iqai vpf.jpg|A sneak peek of the Puffle Hotel Basement from the Club Penguin Russian Twitter account Club Penguin Times Issue #466 35ydfh.PNG Issue #467 Halloween2014Newspaper.png|The Support Story of issue #467 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #469 CP times issue 468 feature story.png|The Feature Story of issue #469 of the Club Penguin Times News-2.png|The Support Story of issue #469 of the Club Penguin Times News-3.png|The Upcoming Event Section of issue #469 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #470 Issue470.png|The Feature Story of issue #470 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #471 New-1.png|The Feature Story of issue #471 of the Club Penguin Times CP times issue 471 support story.png|The Support Story of issue #471 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #472 New-1-2014.png|The Feature Story of issue #472 of the Club Penguin Times Screens SOLVEDAMYSTERIIII.png|The homepage screen 1001-Marketing-OctoberParty-HomepageBG-1412187114.jpg|Club Penguin Website background for the party Halloween Party 2014 login screen.png|The login screen Halloween Party 2014 logoff screen.jpg|The logoff screen Halloween Party 2014 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Party Pop Ups 1493.PNG|Pre-Party (First Message) 2325.PNG|Pre-Party (Second message) Gary hollowen log 2014.png|Logging on (First Message) gary log hollwen 2014.png|Logging on (Second Message) 1aaa.PNG|Notification: Gary Log puffle hotle.png|Entering the Puffle Hotel 3453.PNG|Second message 3aaa.PNG|Notification: Basement (two) 4aaa.PNG|Notification: Random Hint (one) 5aaa.PNG|Notification: Random Hint (three) 6aaa.PNG|Notification: Storage (one) 8aaa.PNG|Notification: Storage (three) sdfds.PNG 123123.PNG sdfsdfs.PNG|Gariwald Dialogue in the 13th floor Rooms Pre-Party Halloween Party 2014 construction Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Halloween Party 2014 construction Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween Party 2014 construction Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Party Halloween Party 2014 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Halloween Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2014 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2014 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2013 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2014 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2014 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2013 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2014 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2014 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Operation Puffle Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2014 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Halloween Party 2014 School.png|School Halloween Party 2014 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Halloween Party 2014 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2013 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Halloween Party 2014 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2014 Stadium.png|Stadium Halloween Party 2014 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2013 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Puffle Hotel Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Basement.png|Puffle Hotel Basement Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Sitting Room.png|Puffle Hotel Sitting Room (4th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite.png|Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite (5th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Dining Room.png|Puffle Hotel Dining Room (6th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Ballroom.png|Puffle Hotel Ballroom (7th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Pool.png|Puffle Hotel Pool (8th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Library.png|Puffle Hotel Library (9th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite.png|Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite (10th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Balcony.png|Puffle Hotel Balcony (11th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Storage.png|Puffle Hotel Storage (12th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Storage 2.png|Puffle Hotel Storage, after parts are assembled Halloween Party 2014 The 13th Floor.png|The 13th Floor, while battling Skip Halloween Party 2014 The 13th Floor 2.png|The 13th Floor (solo) Club Penguin App IMG 0243.PNG|Logging on (First Message) IMG 0244.PNG|Logging on (Second Message) IMG 0245.PNG 3sdfdsf.png|Plaza (the only room decorated besides the Puffle Hotel on the app) Map Halloween 2014 map.png|The map during the party Other Halloween Party 2014 logo 2.png|A second logo for the party as seen in GameOn Halloween Party 2014 Hotel Elevator 1.png|The hotel elevator before The 13th Floor is unlocked Halloween Party 2014 Hotel Elevator 2.png|The hotel elevator after The 13th Floor is unlocked Emoticons Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png|The Pumpkin Emoticon Halloween 2014 Emoticons Ghost.png|The Ghost Emoticon Halloween 2014 Emoticons Vampire Smile.png|The Vampire Smile Emoticon Videos Club Penguin Halloween Party 2014 Game On Commercial Club Penguin Hotel of the Living Sled Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages SWF See also *Halloween Parties References Category:Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2014 Category:2014 Category:Halloween Party 2014